poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Beginning/The message from the narrator's daughter
This is how the begining goes in Connor Lacey goes to Ever After High: Way Too Wonderland (full movie). song story begins at Ever After High Female Narrator: Why, look. It's breakfast at Ever After High, That important time where students fuel up to face the day. Ryan F-Freeman: voice Oh look. Blondie Lockes is enjoying a nice bowl of porridge. Not too hot, or too cold. But, just right. Male Narrator: Humphrey Dumpty's eating an omelette. Wait, is that wired? Female Narrator: Don't worry. Vegan-soy-pseudo omelette. Hardly wierd. Brooke Page: W-w-wierd? You know what's wired? Wierd is starting this story here! What about Wonderland? Ah, and the bandersnatches, and the mome raths and the.... Ryan F-Freeman: voice BROOKE!! You know you're better then that! No spoilers. Female Narrator: To be a Narrator, you need to understand: we start at the beginning. Brooke Page: But... alright. It's breakfast time. Nom-nom-nom. Hey, look! It's Ryan and Apple! Ryan F-Freeman: Umm. Excuse me. Meg Griffin: whistles Tiny: My ears! his pancakes whistles and Dexter is startled and flings his cereal at his brother's hair Daring Charming: My hair! Ryan F-Freeman: Excuse us. As a helper of the Griffin, our beloved school paper. Apple and I are doing a Specail feature. And the theme is... a time of wonder! Apple White: It will feature stories of Wonderland and all the students from Wonderland who are here now. Faybelle Thorn: Hey, Ryan. I like that idea. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Faybelle. Wait a second. Wait a second. You do? Faybelle Thorn: Right. Cause it'll give you the chance to rehash how the Blunderland brats got here in the first place. Thanks to Raven's mom: the Evil Queen! out her Mirrorpad and plays an audio of the Evil Queen's cackle Evil Ryan: By Ryan's mentor Primus! under the table Connor Lacey: What happened here? Evil Ryan: She said "the Evil Queen", Connor Queen. She makes me shake. Cedar Wood: I cannot tell a lie, Evil Ryan. That lady scares the shavings off of me. Crash Bandicoot: Yeah, Cedar. Bertram T. Monkey: Come on. It's not Raven's mom's fault that Wonderland was sealed off from Ever After. Well. She might have poisoned Wonderland's magic and made Wonderland more crazy. Thanks to Raven's mom, the Queen of Hearts is a total-wacko screwball. gasps Lizzy Hearts: sadly Faybelle Thorn: Hello? Bertram just like, totally insulted your mom. Bertram T. Monkey: I'm sorry, Lizzy. Lizzy Hearts: That's ok, Raven King. I miss my mom. walks up to Lizzy Hearts and comforts her Ryan F-Freeman: There, there, Lizzy. It's just that your mom is the pretty queen in all of Wonderland until the Evil Queen cursed Wonderland. Crash Bandicoot: For a Rebel, Ryan knows a thing around Royals. Connor Lacey: Indeed, Crash. Sci-Ryan: Yup. Say, Connor. Remember back at the Legacy Day rehearsal, I feel calm when I say this. I am Sci-Ryell Mermaid and I pledge to follow my destiny as the Bertram T. Monkey: At least I know, if you thank someone, thank Headmaster Grimm. He was all like [] "You must follow your own stories" and "Let's trap the Evil Queen forever!". Am I right? Headmaster Grimm behind him He's standing right behind me, isn’t he? [ Category:Connor Lacey Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts